Marie (The Aristocats)
Marie is a character from The Aristocats. Marie played as Timon in The Lola King, and The Bunny Queen She is a meerkat. Marie played as Young Simba in The Duchess King, The Alley Cat Queen, and The Female Cat Queen She is a lion cub. Marie played as Tinker Bell in Jason Pan She is a fairy. Marie played as Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (MortonMovieMaker Animal Style) She is a princess. Marie played as Charity in Santa Claws 2 The Santa Cats She is a white retriever puppy. Marie played as Young Mai in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal She is a Fire Nation Noble. Marie played as Carly in Wild West: The Cowcats Of Meow Mesa She is a cat. Marie played as Sylvia in The Return of Yogi She is Lenny's new best friend. Marie played as Princess Jasmine in Olladdin, Olladdin 2: The Return of Ratigan and Olladdin 3: The King of Thieves She is a princess. Marie played as Madeline Frensky in Oliver and Berlioz She is Jason's love interest. Marie played as Faline in Oliver (Bambi) and Oliver 2 (a.k.a Bambi 2) She is a fawn. Marie played as Linnie McCallister in Home Alone (FGRForever Animal Style) and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (FGRForever Animal Style) She is a sister. Marie played as Young Nala in The Cat King She is a lioness. Marie played as Baby/Toddler/Young/Mid-Teen Odette in The Fox Princess She is a princess. Marie played as Cat Yzma in The Wolf-Dog's New Groove She is a kitten. Marie played as Young Katara in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style She is a waterbender. Marie played as Young Anastasia in Sawyerstasia She is a Russian girl. Marie played as Sophie Leary in Edmond in New York She is Mrs. Leary's middle child. Marie played as Izzy in Oliver and The Neverland Pirates She is a pirate. Marie played as Babs Bunny in Tiny Toon Adventures (CoolZDane Style) She is a bunny. Marie played as Blossom in The Powerpuff Girls (Coolzdane Animal Style) She is the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Marie played as Bubbles in The Powerpuff Cats (MichaelSar12IsBack Style) She is a cute Powerpuff Girl. Baby einstein amy rose as Giraffe Puppet She is a cute Powerpuff Girl. We Marie Played Lucky in O'girl Portrayals *The Aristowolves - Marie played by Aleu *The Aristomice - Marie is played by Olivia Flaversham *The AristoCartoons - Marie is played by June *The Aristofairies - Marie is played by Baby Bug *The AristoDogs - Marie is played by Angel *The AristoLions - Marie is played by Young Kiara *The Aristocats (TomandCleocatra Style) - Marie is played by Toodles *The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley Style) - Marie is played by Nibbles Mouse Marvel She played as Loki In Minnie,Cartooners Assemble,Minnie:The Dark World,Minnie:Tales Of Asgard and Minnie and Marie:Blood Friends Gallery Mariefront.gif Marie and Penny Peterson.png Mariedisney.jpeg Marie and Bubbles.png Marie.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Cats Category:The Aristocats Characters Category:Kittens Category:White Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Song of the South Characters Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Franny's Feet Characters Category:Characters with a bow Category:Pajama Sam And Penny Peterson Category:Wild Turkey Category:Splish Splash Splishity Splash